People dispose of garbage in garbage bins. Some of the garbage stinks some time after the disposal. Therefore, some of the garbage bins are equipped with lids in order to keep the odor of such garbage therein. In some other cases, people use garbage bins equipped with lids simply to conceal garbage contained therein.
Some lids can be removed from garbage bins. However, such a lid causes a user troubles since he or she has to hold the lid during disposal of garbage or find a place to lay the lid on before disposal of garbage.
A conventional garbage storage device includes a base, a bin installed on the base, a pedal pivotally mounted on the bin and a lid pivotally mounted on the bin. A linkage is arranged between the pedal and the lid. The linkage includes a crankshaft and a rod. The crankshaft is pivotally mounted on the base. The crankshaft includes a first end in contact with the pedal and includes a second end. The rod includes a first end connected with the second end of the crankshaft and a second end connected with the lid. In specific, the second end of the crankshaft defines an aperture for receiving the first end of the rod. Thus, the pedal can be trodden in order to lift the lid through the linkage. However, closing the bin with the lid often makes a loud noise.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 429965 discloses conventional storage apparatus. This conventional garbage storage apparatus includes an internal bin, an external bin 1 in which the internal bin is put, a base 2 on which the external bin 1 is mounted, a lid 6 pivotally mounted on the external bin 1, a pedal 11 pivotally mounted on the base 2 and a linkage connected between the lid 6 and the pedal 11. The linkage includes a crankshaft 3, a joint 4 and a rod 5. The crankshaft 3 includes a shaft mounted on the base 2, a first crank extending transversely from the shaft for contact with the pedal 11 and a second crank extending transversely from the shaft for connection with the joint 4. The joint 4 includes a first socket in which the second end of the crankshaft 3 is fit, a second socket extending transversely from the first socket in order to receive the rod 5, a rod 41 extending transversely from the sleeve and a piston 42 attached to the rod 41. Referring to FIGS. 4˜6, on the base 2 is formed a cylinder 21 for receiving the piston 42. Thus, the cylinder 21 cooperates with the piston 42 in order to work as an air buffer. The cylinder 21 defines, near its bottom, a hole 22 through which air can flow into and from the cylinder 21 slowly. However, as best shown in FIG. 6, when the crankshaft 3 is pivoted, the joint 4 is bent, thus interfering movement of the piston 42 in the cylinder 21. In practice, the piston 42 is often stuck in the cylinder 21, thus prematurely stopping the lid 6 before it closes the external bin 1. Furthermore, to accommodate the cylinder 21, the base 2 must be made thick, thus increasing its cost.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.